Spaceship
A spaceship floating amongst the vacuum that is, you guessed it, space. Unfinished Business "Alright, what to do now, we have 3 months of rest" Gianor says pouring some wine and sitting down. "You should start digging your grave", Natch says as he speaks to Gianor through King Kai. All of the sudden a loud banging can be heard coming from one of the air-locks. It's soon realized that somebodies kicking the door, not to break it in, but to be let in, there's something annoyed sounding about it, then "GIANOR!!" Reizou yells obviously slightly angry and annoyed. "Uh-oh looks like Reizou is gonna get his hands on you before I do", Natch says. Gianor opens the hatch and lets Reizou in "Hey Reizou! So you took care of Cradle eh?" Gianor says welcoming him in "Care for a spot of wine?" Reizou walks in, he's holding Tatch's corpse by the back of the neck, he says "I don't drink.." kind of politely, the throws the dead saiyan body on the floor and says in his annoyed voice " Come on! You can't just go around killing people, willy nilly, just cause your wife TELLS YOU TO!!!!" You can tell Reizou's pretty angry at this point, he sighs loudly, now he looks more dissapointed than any thing else. "Your here because of that? Look man, I have a family now, if my wife has a problem, it's my problem! I didn't mean to kill Natch, but Tenchi would've had it coming anyway." Gianor says standing up and walking in front of Reizou "My life's changing man, I do what I do to secure my future, you should do the same" "I don't care if you meant to or not I taking vengeance upon you Gianor", Natch says. "Comon Natch you're taking too long", King Kai says. "Shut", Natch responds to King Kai. Reizou kicks the body in the ribs, with the tip of his boot, just pushing it gently, and asks "So, this is just acceptable?" "I was ending a war before it began, if we had just gone to Planet X and demanded the throne, it would cause chaos and a war between planets. I don't wanna endanger any planets, it's better 1 life than thousands." Gianor says being serious with Reizou "It's your race too" he says as he sits down, taking a sip of wine whilst keeping his eyes locked on Reizou. Reizou mutters "Sadly.." as he sits down across from Gianor. "I left on bad terms, I belive you did as well." Reizou says leaning foward with his arms crossed, leaning on the table. "It's an embarasing story, but I got banished for having a certain sickness that lasts an eternity, the symptoms are really wierd, I'd rather not tell" *sips some more wine* Reiziou looks at him dead in the eyes and says very seriously "You eat people, don't you?" "..................Yeah, it happens, sometimes my brain loses control and I try to eat people. It only happens with other races though." Gianor says blushing with embarrassment "I killed some noble.. Real piece of trash" Reizou states nonchalantly. "A noble eh? Goodie for you. I got banished on my Geology mission when I tried to eat someone......" Gianor says blushing with embarrassment again. "Hey guy's! How's it going Reizou?!Have you killed Gianor yet?" Tenchi's voice asked. Gianor stands up in shock and anger "Your going to do what!" Gianor shouts "Nahh I was just kidding Gianor!I could never have my brother in law killed.You may have killed me but sooner or later I'm coming back and killing you my self." Gianor using his telekenetic powers puts a communications blank around him, cutting off other world contact. "Do you have anything to eat, by any chance?.." Reizou asks. "What's yer taste?" Gianor asks walking to the freezer. "Something from Planet Ice" Reizou says "I haven't had food from my homeworld in quite a long time, seeing that I am a fugitive, and all." He continues. Ghiaccia then wlaks out of her bed room in her sleeping gown."Oh hello Reizou I didnt expect a visitor." She said going to the refridgerator."Would you like the ice pie or soup?" "Let's not give him only a partial meal, he is our race after all. Would you like some Arctichicken?" Gianor asks "Huh. Maybe, I've been gone longer than I thought, I remember when we used to eat live lobster.. Whatever." Reizou says, slightly confused. "Oh right, our race dosn't eat meat. Right, i'll cook you up some lobster right away" Gianor says as uses ki to lite his stove. "Plain or with a dip" Gianor asks "Dip, please" Reizou says kindly. Gianor brings four plates of lobster with anchovy dip to the table "Giah, we have a visitor for dinner!" Gianor shouts to the training room. Giah then enters the room at amazing speed for a kid, and gets stopped with shyness when he sees Reizou "Ohh That looks good!Hey can you guys spare some for the dead guy?!" Tenchi said still there. Reizou wipes off the burned spit, from ingesting Tatch's kamehameha, earlier, off of the corner of his mouth using his fore finger and his middle finger. Then he wipes a few scuffs off of his battle armor. He puts his hand on the lobster's upper body, and rips the tail off, he takes a nibble, then dredges a large portion of it in the anchovy dip, eating the part, shell and all, then finishes chewing. He puts his first to fingers on his temple, and telepathicly communicates with Tenchi "I don't think they can here you any more, King Kai's starting to run low on juice.""Yeah I know,hey can you save me some for when I come back?See ya Reizou!" Tenchi replied as he left the conversation. Gianor and Giah sit down and eat their dinner etiqeutely. "So, what're you up to now Reizou?" "Well, I'll probably go home, and find an apprentice. I'm not really sure." Reizou says still eating. They then stop talking and eating aa the heard a knock on their door. "Knock knock, how's my least favorite person doing", Natch says as he appears more evil then ever."Oh and I see Reizou has joined you, you see Gianor the problem I have with you is that you sent me to Otherworld and know it or not I really don't care if you were trying to kill that weakling Tenchi". "So I was in the neighborhood and decided to check on your family not that I care but just came to warn you that your life is in danger", Natch says. Gianor stands up after wiping himself with a napkin "Now I am sorry I had to kill you along with Tenchi, but it is just buisness. And my life is in danger? From what?" "That danger is me", Natch says"Now I don't what it is but I've been extremely aggressive lately and all I'm asking for is a apology". "I just gave you an apology, if you need it again I'm sorry" Gianor says bowing to Natch. "That's all I wanted to hear now I....uhghhh", Natch grabs his head in pain,"THERE'S NO TIME TO BE MAKING FRIENDS NOW WE WILL LEAVE TO CONTINUE OUR PLANS", dark fire echoes. Natch leaves the spaceship leaving Gianor and Reizou in wonder of what just happened. As Gianor quickly finishes his dinner, he puts on his armor and walks to the door saying "Reizou, I'm gonna go see whats up with Natch. You coming?" As he flies out of the ship. "Yeeaahh.." Reizou says as he follows Gianor, "Isn't he dead?.." Reizou asks sounding slightly confused. "Probably baba's work, she can bring the dead back to the living for a week." Gianor says facing Reizou "He seemed a bit more volatile that usual, did anything happen on Cradle?" Gianor asks "Well, other than him incesently trying to kill me and blow up the planet.. Not much. I'm blaming this on you, your the one who killed him!" Reizou says. After the two look around for a few hours, and find nothing, Reizou asks "Where'd he go?" "Their at Kami's Look out!" Ghiaccia says."Come on Giah." Ghia and Giah both flew out of the space ship to Kami's look out. I'll...Just be Borrowing this for a While. Ace lands and opens the doors of Gianor's spaceship,"Good thing I had that allowance dad gave me", Ace says typing in the coordinates of Planet X. "I'll bring Mr. Gianor's ship back I promise", Ace says as he straps on the belt and prepares to head back to Planet X. Ace walks into Gianor's spaceship. "Here it is, don't mind the dents that was from my last adventure", Ace says. Eruzoi enters as well, and says "So, Where are we going exactly, I heard about this 'Planet X' Sakemi, or my Dad, Told me about it, We could also go to namek." "I'm not going back to Planet X until I absolutely know I'm ready", Ace says,"I will go back to Planet X and help my family up there, but not right now", Ace says. "But I think we should head out to Namek so I can continue to collect these", Ace says as he he pulls out 3 of the Namekian Dragon Balls from his backpack. "I heard my dad was also collecting dragonballs, He's trying to collect the 7th one it seems." Eruzoi Says. "Then what are we waiting for?" Miname says punching the coordinates for Namek."And here we goooooo!!!" She days as the ship takes off. "My dad was collecting them but.....I don't really want to talk about him right now", Ace says putting his backpack on. "So I started the ship and we're headed to Namek, but it's going to take a while to get there". "So how about we get to know each other on the way". "Alright, Tell me about yourself." Eruzoi Says. "Well I'm seven years old and I love to battle", Ace says,"I'll be the first one to head into a fight....which is why I have a halo over my head". "I'm related to a whole bunch of powerful warriors, not to mention I'm the son of Natch and Caraba". "My goal is to become one of the strongest warriors ever", Ace says. "Now tell me about you". "I am Eruzoi, I'm the Son of Sakemi, And well, My goal is to become the guardian after my father passes away, I'm technically six years old physically but i'm about two months in terms or real aging. Anyway, What shall we do once we get to namek? head to the village?" Eruzoi says. "Well I guess we can explore Namek a little before heading back to the village", Ace says. "Hmm.. Alright" Eruzoi Says. Miname reaches in her back pack and pulls out a brown piece of paper.She reads it carefully."The doors of dead are sealed at Miname's heel..." He whispers. "Uhh... What? Anyway, We should be approaching namek now." Eruzoi Says. Miname looks at Eruzoi with this really spooked face and hands him the scroll."Hmm This is a scroll given to me by a Namekian elder on my last adventure to Namek.I am just looking at it and I just noticed that it has three of our names in it." "Hmm.. Strange." Eruzoi then procceeds to fly upwards to the window and say "Hey, I see planet namek!" "Great only 3 more dragon balls to go", Ace says as they prepare to land on Namek. "You guys can go explore Namek if you want; I'm going back to Guru's House". "Hey you mind if I go with you?" Miname says still spooked and not acting like her usualself."I wanna see if they can answer some questions about this scroll." "Sure", Ace says as the ship lands on Namek. "Alright let's go". "I'll go aswell!" Eruzoi says, Following. A ship lands on the ground and the hatch begins to slowly open as a figure is starting to be seen. "Out comes a taller, leaner, and stronger Ace as he looks around. "Well I did say I`ll return this piece of junk", Ace says looking at Gianor`s unrecognizable damaged ship. "I need a rest", Ace says as he lays on the grass and slowly closes his eyes. A Housewife's Worst Nightmare "Oh, look at this pile of junk!" Ghiaccia would exclaim as she looks with frustration upon the tattered, battered, broken ship that was once hers. "That brat Ace thought his mother was a nag, wait until /I/ get a hold of his ear..." Ultimate, having felt an oddly familar seeming powerlevel out in space, followed it as he was heading to Rin on Cradle. He arrived just in time to hear Ghiaccia talking about Ace, which caused a few eyebrows to be raised once he walked in and saw it was an Ice-jin. "You know of Ace?" He asked, knowing it proably wasn't the best way to start a conversation with a stranger. "Yes I do" Ghiaccia would say clenching her fists. "He's my filthy sister's son." "Well that's no way to talk about family. Wait, your sister? That would make Ace your nephew. But you're an Ice-jin, how's that possible?" He asked, clearly not seeing how an Ice-jin could be related to a saiyan and/or alien. "It was my damn parents. My parents used their planets dragon balls to turn themselvs into Ice-Jin's before I was born." Her eyes would close as she's look to the sky "And I'll never forgive them for that." "Wow, that means you must have quite the family huh?" Ultimate said, before realizing why her energy seemed and felt so familar. "Wait, are you related to Tenchi?" "Sadly, yes" Ghiaccia would say in anger, hating her brother. "Ah, no wonder your energy seems so familar. I met up with Tenchi, the name's ultimate." He said, also realizing something else from her powerlevel. "Also.....do you know of the Ice-jin, Gianor?" "Yes, he's my dead husband..." "What?! He's dead! Wow, I thought he was gonna live forever" Ultimate said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Well I'm sorry for your loss. What's your name anyway if you don't mind my asking." "It's Ghiaccia..." she would say picking up random pieces of scrap metal from the ground. "The name is Ultimate. What are you doing on this Shipwreck anyway?" He asked, noticing how trashed the spaceship looked.